Asriel's Aspiration
by Matx23
Summary: As Asriel begins to realize that his time on earth is drawing to a close, his hope dwindles. But, there's always hope, even in the darkest times, hope prevails. This story takes place right after Asriel breaks the barrier in the pacifist run.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction that I am taking seriously, seriously as in story, plot, and grammar. The first fanfiction that I ever wrote was back in the sixth grade where I didn't even know how to type. Now I am entering my Junior year of high school, so expect a slow pattern of updates. Please give constructive criticism as to how to improve the story's quality. Thanks!

* * *

 **Asriel's Aspirations  
PROLOGUE:**

Asriel shuffled his way towards a bed of yellow flowers. His legs buckled underneath him, an extreme numbness struck his legs and collapsed onto a bed of golden flowers. "H-Hah, so this is what dying feels like. A lot more peaceful than I thought it would be… B-but still, I-I don't want to go…"

"I don't want to let go."

With the strength that he could muster, Asriel bleated out, "P-please, if anyone is out there, please help… I don't want to leave…"

After a few seconds of silence Asriel let his head hit the ground. He felt the soft flowers underneath him and he remembered what the flowers represented. _T-these were Chara's favorite, weren't they? Heh, how fitting, I'm about to die and I get to see the flowers that she wanted to see before she died..._ Asriel lied on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, a faint breeze blew through his white fur from a hole in the ceiling. As Asriel was almost about to lose consciousness, the sound of someone running came closer towards him.

tap-tap-tap-TAP-TAP-TAP- **TAP**

Asriel struggled to get his body to respond. But, he finally managed to break through the increasing numbness that was spreading through his body, and lifted his head to point towards the entrance to the Ruins. A dark figure quickly ran through the arch into the main chamber where Asriel was lying. As the sunlight from the hole in the ceiling hit the newcomer's face, Asriel recognized them. It was his best friend, Frisk.

"O-oh, hey Frisk, what are you doing here?"

Frisk couldn't handle the sight of Asriel laying in front of her, dying. She fell onto her knees next to Asriel and started to cry. At first only small trickles fell down her face, but soon, tears fell freely down her cheeks and onto the golden flowers.

"Hey, don't worry, don't cry. I'll be *chough* fine…" The numbness had started to spread upwards from his legs and into his chest. Asriel knew that he didn't have much time left, so he was going to spend the rest of it with his best friend.

"HOW!?" Frisk screamed, "HOW CAN YOU BE FINE? YOU'RE DYING!"

"I'll be fine, knowing that I'll never be forgotten by my best friend in the world…"

They both sat there for what seemed to be like an eternity before Frisk slowly began to speak.

"No…" Frisk said, "NO… There has to be a way that I can SAVE you. I've saved every monster in the Underground, but you. There has to be a way, THERE'S ALWAYS A WAY!"

*Frisk's DETERMINATION grew stronger.

"P-please Frisk, don't set yourself up for disappointment, sometimes, you just have to let things go…"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT? TALKING LIKE THERE'S NO HOPE? THERE'S ALWAYS HOPE!"

*Frisk's DETERMINATION had begun to create a field of pure determination around her.

"F-Frisk, what are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm…I'M SAVING YOU."

Asriel felt a sense of weightlessness take over his body. His chest felt like it was on fire, his entire body struggling to maintain form. He craned his neck in an attempt to look around and saw that he had started to float off the bed of flowers. A faint heart outline formed in front of his eyes.

"W-what is going o-"

 ***CRACK**

Then the world became white.


	2. Chapter 1: The Recovery

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, here's another chapter of Asriel's Aspiration. I'm really enjoying writing this fic so far, but, my summer vacation is coming to a close and school starts next week, so expect a slower update speed as I really need to concentrate on Junior year. But, don't worry, I'm not going to stop updating. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Asriel's Aspirations  
Chapter 1 **

The first thing that Asriel noticed when he awoke was the throbbing pain coming from his head. He struggled to open his eyes. When he was finally able to open them, he was blinded by the light shining through the hole in the cave roof.

"O-ow, my head… What happened?"

Asriel propped himself up on his elbows and slowly scanned around him. He thought about what had happened and the memories hit him like a ton of bricks. He shot up from his propped position and began to frantically search for Frisk.

"Frisk! Frisk where are you? Oh golly, please be alright…"

Asriel stumbled around in the darkness, for his eyes hadn't adjusted to it yet. When Asriel was finally able to partially see in the darkness, he quickly identified where Frisk was laying.

Asriel ran over to Frisk, his paws making a muffled stomping noise on the floor. Asriel gently shook Frisk and whispered to her.

"Hey Frisk, wake up. Wakey Wakey Frisk…"

"Mmm, c'mon, just five more minutes…"

 _Well, that didn't work_ thought Asriel.

Asriel knew that he had to do something drastic to wake Frisk, so he did an impression, an impression of a certain _friendly_ flower.

"Hey Frisk, it's time to wake up because it's time to have more fun with me, Flowey the flower!"

Frisk's eyes snapped open and she shot up, ready to dodge incoming attacks. Her squinted expression hardened as she prepared to ACT. But, as she recognized Asriel, she relaxed her stance and closed the distance between them. Asriel noticed how disheveled and dirty she was. Her clothes were torn and had multiple stains on them. Her shins had numerous small cuts running across them and so did her face. As Frisk stood in front of Asriel, he tried to speak to her.

"Frisk, why do you look like-oof!"

"Stop talking you idiot and just hug me."

Frisk wrapped her arms under Asriel's, and Asriel wrapped his over her shoulders. Frisk dug her face into the crook of Asriel's neck; breathed in deeply and took in Asriel's scent. He smelled like flowers. Asriel's fur was so soft that Frisk could have held him like that forever.

Asriel began to blush intensely at that point and he felt a little awkward holding a hug for that long. But, Asriel eventually gave into Frisk's hug powers and embraced her. Eventually, Asriel felt a numbness around his arms, where Frisk was hugging him.

"H-Hey Frisk, I know that you really like hugging, but can we cut this hugging session short? I'm losing feeling in my chest.

"No."

"W-what do you mean no?"

"Noooo Azzy, can stay like this for just a few more minutes?"

"A-Azzy?" Asriel stuttered. _No one's called me that since Chara…._

Frisk noticed Asriel's sad expression and stopped hugging him. Frisk began to worry about him and tried to get his attention.

"Hey Azzy." Frisk waved her hand in front of Asriel's face. "Earth to Azzy." Still, she got no response. Frisk huffed and flicked Asriel on the snout.

Asriel recoiled and put his paws on his snout, "Ow, Hey! What was that for?" Asriel replied.

"Well you weren't responding and I had to get your attention somehow."

"Oh, well, sorry about that…"

"No worries Azzy, as long as you're fine, now, let's get out of here and back to mo-uh, Toriel."

As soon as Asriel registered that he would be returning to his mother he jumped into action, excited that he would be able to see and feel love from his family after such a long time as a soulless flower. Asriel tugged on Frisk's arm, "Come on Frisk, hurry up!"

"Hey! You were the one that was zoned out a couple of seconds ago!"

"Well… I just want to see mom again!"

"Alright, Alright, let's go."

Frisk and Asriel began their trek back to the castle, together.

"Hey, aren't there puzzles in the ruins?"

"Don't worry", Frisk replied, "I deactivated all of them."

"Oh, that's good to know."

"But still, watch out for the holes in the-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

*thud

"floor…"

After collecting himself Asriel climbed his way back up to where Frisk was. When we finally reached her, he was out of breath.

"Y'know, *huff, you could've told me that earlier."

"Awww, don't worry Azzy, here, just take my hand and I'll guide you through it."

A blush slowly crept onto Asriel's face as he took Frisk's hand. Asriel made sure to follow right behind Frisk, as he didn't want to climb back up again. Every step made Asriel flinch as he expected them to both fall through a weak part of the floor. When they reached the end of the room Asriel let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding.

"There! Nothing to it!"

"How do you even remember this stuff?" Asriel asked Frisk, glad to have not fallen down again.

"I learned it from repeated experience." replied Frisk knowingly. "Now come on, we still have to get out of the Ruins."

Asriel and Frisk walked together to the end of the Ruins and eventually they came upon a familiar tree with no leaves. As they got closer to the tree, it appeared to be growing back its leaves and looked healthier than ever. Asriel walked ahead of Frisk, the pads of his feet crinkling the leaves on the ground, and laid his paw on the trunk. Asriel sighed deeply as he recalled all the memories that were made underneath the tree. Frisk walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Asriel, we still have a long walk back to the castle."

"Ye-Yeah… let's go."

Asriel briefly turned around to take one last look at the tree before following Frisk into HOME. As they walked in, Asriel's nostalgia grew. His head scanned the room back and forth, taking in the details. The walls were still their signature yellow color and Toriel's recliner was still as he remembered it. Tears came to Asriel's eyes as he surveyed the room.

"W-Wow, I haven't been in here in… I don't even know how long…" Asriel was barely able to hold back tears as he recalled all the memories that he had made in HOME.

Frisk walked up to Asriel from behind and placed her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Azzy, I think that we should take a break here." Frisk said as she motioned for him to follow.

Asriel only nodded and slowly followed after Frisk into a bedroom. Asriel gasped as he realized that he was standing in his old bedroom. It looked almost exactly the same, the only difference was that there was one less bed. This time Asriel let his tears flow freely and Frisk became concerned for him.

"Azzy, what wrong?"

"I-I-It's just that I-I can't believe that this is actually happening, y'know? I didn't think that I would ever be able to walk around and _feel,_ or see mom and dad again… I keep thinking that this is all just a dream, a fake, and I'll wake up to be that-that _**damned**_ flower again…"

"Shhh, don't worry Azzy, that's not going to happen. And, even if it does, I'll be there to SAVE you."

At that Asriel's face became beet-red.

"C'mon Azzy, let's take a quick nap before we have to head out again.", said Frisk, motioning towards the bed.

"B-but Frisk! There's only one bed in this room! Where am I going to sle-, Oh... I see."

"I don't know if I'm really comfortable with this…" Asriel mumbled.

"Just hurry up and get in here!" Frisk said impatiently.

"Ok, ok!" said Asriel as he slowly climbed into the bed beside Frisk. Frisk hugged him like a giant teddy bear as she fell asleep. Asriel tried to get her attention but she was already fast asleep.

 _Oh well,_ thought Asriel, _It's better than sleeping on the ground… And this does feel pretty comfortable, especially with Frisk… wait WHAT AM I THINKING? Get it together Asriel, I gotta get some rest for the walk ahead._ Asriel eventually fell into a restful slumber with Frisk hugging him all the while.

They were going to need the sleep, because tomorrow, was going to be exciting.


	3. Chapter 2: Forgiveness

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! You guys probably didn't expect another chapter within a day, especially when I keep saying "expect a slow update speed". I'm just having too much fun writing this. But, I know I can get better as a writer, if you want, leave comments as to how you think I can improve my writing. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

 **Asriel's Aspiration**

 **Chapter 2: Forgiveness**

Asriel stirred from his restful slumber. As he slowly regained consciousness he felt something holding onto him. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was three inches from Frisk's face. Asriel struggled to hold back a scream of surprise, what escaped from his mouth was a soft bleat.

"Meeeeeeeeh…"

Luckily, Asriel wasn't loud enough to disturb Frisk. He expertly maneuvered his way out of Frisk's hug and sat up, putting his back against the headboard. He looked around the room and remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Oh yeah… that actually happened… I'm free…"

Asriel must have sat in that position for fifteen minutes, because, next to him, Frisk began to stir. Frisk noticed that she wasn't holding Asriel and began to wave her arms in front of her to try and find him.

"C'mon Frisk, it's time to wake up."

"Nooooo, let's just stay here for a couple more minutes, please?"

"No Frisk, we have to get moving if we want to reach the castle by nightfall."

"Mmmmgh," Frisk grumbled, "Alright, alright, I'm getting up."

Frisk slowly rolled out of bed and landed on her feet, her hair only slightly disheveled. She yawned deeply and stretched her arms and shoulders.

"Alright Azzy, let's move then."

"Yeah!", Asriel's stomach chose the perfect time to grumble. A slight blush crept onto Asriel's face and a smile made its way onto Frisk's.

"You wanna eat something first, crusader?"

"Ye-yeah, can we?"

Frisk motioned for Asriel to follow her as she walked to the kitchen. Frisk opened the fridge, and sitting there, right in front of her, was a cinnamon and butterscotch pie. A big smile made its way onto Frisk's face. She was glad to have a chance to savor Toriel's cooking instead of scarfing it down in the middle of a battle.

"Azzy, look what I found!"

"Let me see…" *GASP "Is that?"

"Yes, yes it is my dear Azzy, cinnamon and butterscotch pie."

Frisk pulled the pie out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. But then, both of them realized a problem, and Azzy voiced it.

"How are we going to portion this? It's way to big for the two of us to finish off."

"I don't know, where are the kn-…" Frisk stopped mid-sentence and began to sweat and hyperventilate. She took a large step away from the counter.

Meanwhile, Asriel was digging through the drawers to find something to cut the pie, and he found something. Asriel pulled it out from the depths of the drawer. It was heavy, large, and well made. The light glinted off of its sharp cutting edge.

"Hey Frisk! I found the pizza cutter!" Asriel turned around to see Frisk sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. Asriel frowned and placed the pizza cutter on the counter. He walked up to Frisk and sat beside her. Asriel spoke up softly.

"Hey Frisk, what's wrong?"

Frisk shook herself out of her stupor and quickly stood up.

"I-it's nothing Asriel, don't worry about it…"

"Frisk, there's something bothering you and as a friend, I am willing to listen to whatever you have to say."

Frisk had an internal debate. Part of her wanted to tell Asriel about the genocide run and get it off her chest. But, she also didn't want to break her new relationship with Asriel. With a great deal of debate Frisk finally spoke up in a soft voice.

"Asriel… have you ever killed someone?" Frisk said in a quivering voice.

"W-what?" Replied Asriel, taken aback by the seemingly random question.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" said Frisk again, but more firmly.

"N-no… not on purpose!"

"Well… I have, Asriel."

Asriel reeled at Frisk's statement.

"I have, Asriel. I have killed every single monster in the underground before. Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, and even Toriel… Every day I have to live with the fact that I murdered all of them."

"F-Frisk, w-what are you talking about? I thought you said that we were going to see my mom, m-my family?" Asriel said laughing nervously.

"Oh, don't worry Asriel, no one is dead. I made _**sure**_ of that… I mean in other timelines. Asriel, I have the power to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET. These words probably mean nothing to you. But, to me, these hold immense power. I have to ability to create, alter, and end timelines at a whim. When I said I killed all those monsters, it wasn't a joke. I did kill them, but, I couldn't take it. I couldn't handle the guilt and insanity that came from murdering hundreds of innocent monsters, so I RESET, wiped everything clean. I started over. No one recognized me, its like I had never met them, but I still remembered each and every one of their deaths. It was like seeing a ghost, but, it was real."

Throughout her speech, Frisk slowly began to become less composed. She struggled to get through words and sentences and she fought the urge to break down in front of Asriel and scream for forgiveness. But she knew that she had to go on.

"But then, as I was about to achieve the peace that I wanted… _**you**_ came along. Well, not you specifically but that _**damned**_ flower. He took my happy ending right in front of my _**face**_. He held victory right in front of my face but swiped it away as soon as I got close to it. I died over, and over, and over, so many times that I broke, cracked under the pressure. It felt _**so**_ satisfying to rip that little flower into _**pieces**_."

Asriel's already white face turned even paler. _He_ had been that flower. _He_ had killed Frisk, and Frisk had killed him.

"But, I reset again. I had failed. I killed someone. Then I found out who that flower really was… It was _you_ Azzy."

Asriel took a step back as Frisk said his name, but his back hit the counter and he realized that, if he needed to, there was nowhere run. He was trapped. But Frisk continued to speak.

"I realized how trapped you were, how _lonely_ you felt. I tried so many times to try and save you. I tried everything but I was too late _**every time**_. I must have watched you fade away at least a hundred times, until now. I finally saved you Azzy, I won, I ACTUALLY won."

As soon as Frisk finished her speech she broke down into tears. Asriel stood there frozen by this revelation. He didn't know what to feel. He was horrified and shocked at what Frisk had just told him. But, at the same time, he was glad that Frisk had gone back and did the right thing. Eventually Asriel walked up to Frisk and embraced her in a tight hug. He whispered to her,

"Frisk, I realize what you did was horrible… But, you feel horrible about what you did wrong and you made everything good again. No one is dead right now right?"

Frisk shook her head violently.

"Then I forgive you."

Frisk looked up at Asriel and dug her face into the crook of his neck, drenching his fur. But Asriel didn't mind. He stood as a wall for Frisk to lean on as she cried her eyes out, but Frisk's tears were no longer tears of pain. They were tears of joy, joy at gaining forgiveness from the one that she had hated the most, and now, hated the least.

They stayed like that for almost ten minutes as Frisk's tears came to a halt. She composed herself and looked much happier.

"Alright Azzy, I think I'm ready to start heading for the castle."

"Ok," *Grumble "But we still need to eat that pie."

Frisk laughed.


End file.
